Musahiru songfics
by atem15
Summary: a series of songfics for Musashi and Hiruma! content may very!
1. According to you

Musahiru: according to you:

According to you

I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

You are so stupid trash! You know, without your arm, what would you be good for on that team?

Hey! My team cares about me! And I'm good at other things, not just throwing! Hiruma yells, breaking the mug full of hot coffee in his hand. Shit! Hiruma yells! Running his hand under cold water.

Tch! I'm serious! You can't do anything right! He says as he walks up to Hiruma. The only thing you are good at is in bed. He whispers in Hiruma's ear.

Hiruma shivers. Like I have a fucking choice! You make me, even if I don't want to! Hiruma says! I have to go to school. He says, grabbing his bag, and storming out the door.

According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you

He's so horrible! First of all! He's still mad at me for last night because I was too tired to do anything after practice! But he still dragged me out of the house just to take me to this place where he could embarrass the shit out of me! Then when I finally got in the damn dress he made me try on, he said I wasn't hot enough for it, and made me change out of it! And to make matters worse, he forcibly had sex with me in that god forsaken place! I don't know if I can take much more of this! Hiruma ranted to himself all the way to school.

At practice, Musashi was changing, when Hiruma walked next to him, mumbling something about being ungrateful for what he has. What's up? Musashi decided to ask.

Damn prick of a boyfriend keeps reminding me of how much of a disappointment I am! Hiruma grumbles.

Why would he do that!? Musashi asked, a little bit shocked.

Because I'm not as kinky as he thought! Hiruma grumbles again.

Well! That's not fair! Musashi says. He's never liked Agon! And he was really scared when he found out Hiruma was going out with him. Hiruma! Tell me! If you know how horrible he is, why did you go out with him?

Damn oldie! Do you know what it's like to be alone, and wanting just a little bit of affection? Hiruma said, face getting dimmer.

No! I suppose I don't! But I just want to know why you don't leave him if he's doing all this to you? Musashi asks.

Because no one else wants me! And I don't wanna be alone anymore! Hiruma says, sitting on the bench.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

How can you be so sure no one else wants you? Musashi asks.

Damn oldie! I just do! It's obvious! Hiruma says dubiously.

Because I like you more than he ever will! Musashi says with a straight face.

W-What? Hiruma says in shock.

You heard me! I like you Hiruma! And I know I can give you a better life than he ever can! He says getting closer to Hiruma.

H-how? Hiruma asks, his body scooting closer to Musashi.

I think you're the most beautiful, most adorable person who could ever exist! I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since you began to go out with Agon! And I have done nothing but worry! He says, brushing their noses together.

Screw it! Hiruma yells. Grabbing Musashi's collar, and kissing him like its no tomorrow. When they finally let go, they were both out of breath. Wow! You're a good kisser! Hiruma said.

Y-yeah! You are too! Musashi said in a daze.

Um! I have to go, and get practicing! Hiruma says, when he comes back down to reality.

Oh! Yeah! I'll be right there! Musashi says.

According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
You can't take me any place

According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with it  
According to you  
According to you

Hiruma came home from practice, not really wanting to, because for some reason, he wanted to see what else Musashi could do to him. But he had to remind himself that he still was with Agon, and he knew how mad Agon gets when he's late.

Hey trash! What's with the pout on your face? Agon asked. Getting annoyed already that his boy toy was in a bad mood.

Nothing! Hiruma yelled back. And could you stop fucking calling me trash!? Hiruma asked, getting angry when all he got was a snort in response.

Hey! I don't like your moods trash! Get rid of it! Or I'm going to have to punish you! Agon leers down at Hiruma, who only glared up at him.

You wanna know something!? Musashi says nice stuff to me! And so does the rest of my team! Why can't you, being my boyfriend, treat me like that?! Hiruma yells.

*snort* that's funny trash! But you still suck at telling jokes! Agon walks away, laughing the whole time.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
like I'm not hated  
Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay

Hiruma comes into the clubhouse the next day and walks up to Musashi, looking highly upset.

Hiruma!? What's wrong!? Musashi asks alarmed. Musashi makes a gesture to Mamori, and she nods.

Alright everyone! Let's do some drills! Mamori yells, as everyone files out of the clubhouse, leaving Hiruma and Musashi alone.

What's wrong? Musashi asks, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the blonde.

I want to leave Agon! I want to be with you! Hiruma says sadly. I'm just afraid! I don't want him to hurt me! Hiruma says, resting his head on Musashi's well built chest.

Don't worry! He won't! I'll be with you! Musashi said, kissing Hiruma's forehead.

You mean it? Hiruma says, slightly shocked.

Yeah! What's a boyfriend for? Musashi says, a confident smile playing on his features.

Hiruma felt his heart skip a beat. D-Did he just call himself my boyfriend? And was proud of it!? He had no words to describe this feeling.

Yup! Now! Why don't you say we go to practice? Shall we? Musashi says, grabbing Hiruma's hand, and walking out the door with him. Feeling light hearted and happy.

According to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you can't do anything right

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

That night, Musashi came with Hiruma to his apartment where he was staying with Agon. As he entered, he noticed the angry scowl on Agon's face, which made him step behind Musashi.

What's that piece of shit doing here?! Agon grumbled.

Agon! We need to talk! Hiruma said in a low tone.

About what!? And you still didn't answer my damn question! Agon says walking closer to Hiruma, which instinctively made Musashi step in front of him.

IT'S OVER AGON! Hiruma yelled. And Musashi could have sworn he felt Agon's aura change.

You never treat me right! You always say I'm useless, and I'm stupid! Well you know what! You're all those things! I'm tired of being treated like shit! I wanna feel loved, and I wanna feel accepted! Hiruma spilled his whole heart out. And another thing1 I don't like being viewed as nothing more than a sex toy! So GOODBYE! And with that, he grabbed his things, and walked out the door with Musashi, hand and hand, and leaving Agon to handle himself.

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you [you, you]  
According to you [you, you]

According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

The next week after everything blew over! Agon was walking passed Deimon High school, and saw a sickening site that made his skin crawl.

At a picnic table, were Musashi and Hiruma, probably at lunch time, feeding each other, and sharing a drink. What's worse is, Hiruma looked happy, and light hearted, almost like a girl on their first date with the boy they've had a crush on for a while.

It was then that Agon realized what he had missed out on! And it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Tch1 I hate the taste of defeat! And with that, Agon walked away from Deimon high, to go looking for a girl to screw.


	2. Dreamin of you

**Musahiru: Dreaming of you:**

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Thinking of me too

Hiruma was lying in bed, and looking up at the ceiling. It was 1:30 AM, when every self respecting human was sleeping. But Hiruma couldn't sleep; he had too much on his mind. I wonder if Musashi feels the same way I do about him! Heh! Probably not! Why would he? I'm just his friend! Sigh! But still! I wish he did! Hiruma said sadly, before trying to get some sleep.

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Hiruma finally drifted off to sleep. In the dream, Hiruma was on the football field, alone, when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned around to see Musashi walking up to him with a lazy smile. Musashi!? Hiruma said, a little shocked.

Hiruma! What are you doing here all by yourself? He asked, a little concerned.

Musashi! Do you like me? Hiruma asked shyly.

Musashi chuckled which made Hiruma look up.

Hiruma! I… BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Before Hiruma could get the answer, the alarm clock beeped, which indicated that it was time for school. Sigh! Hiruma sighed again; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Oh well! It was only a dream anyway! They can't come true! Sigh! I should get ready for school! I'll be late. Hiruma said, sadly, which was out of his character.

Wonder if you ever see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside

Would you even care?

Hiruma was in Home Economics class with Musashi, and they were paired up to make a cake. Hiruma seemed a little off to Musashi, but figured that he was just having a bad day or something, but couldn't ignore the sighs that were coming from the blonde's mouth. And the sad look in his eyes.

He doesn't even know my feelings for him exist! I thought I'd be able to control my emotions, and get over it! But they only grew stronger over time! Why me!? Hiruma yelled inside his head.

Musashi noticed his face getting more and more pained, and decided to try and talk to him. Hiruma! Are you ok?

Hiruma looked up, and Musashi saw the pain and confusion in Hiruma's eyes. Y-yeah! I just have to go to the bathroom! Hiruma said, running out of the class.

Hiruma! Yelled Mrs. Koji. Just then, Musashi ran out of the class as well. Musashi! Where do you think you're running to?! She yelled.

T-the bathroom! I'm gonna pee my pants! Musashi yelled, making everyone in the class laugh.

Musashi! A little more finesse when you use your words please! She yelled back to him.

I just wanna hold you close

But so far all I have a dreams of you

So I wait for the day

And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do!

When Musashi walked to the bathroom, he noticed a sign hanging outside the door. "Do not enter, or I'll rip your balls off!" Musashi snorted, and entered anyway. As he walked in, he heard heavy breathing, and what sounded like little gasps. Hiruma? Musashi called.

G-Go away damn oldie! Leave me alone! Hiruma yelled from within the stall. More sniffling, and strangled little gasps emitted from the stall.

What's wrong? Musashi asked, a little worried. Nothing ever made Hiruma cry, but here he was, crying his eyes out. Let me try to help! Musashi said.

I said! Leave me alone! And with that, Hiruma ran out the door, and out of the school.

Hiruma! Musashi yelled. But the blond was already out of sight. He would have liked to let Hiruma cry it out on his shoulder, but figured that it would never happen, and slowly walked back to class.

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Hiruma lay in his bed, thinking about the events that transpired that day, and wondered if he could have handled it differently. He decided to drop the subject, turn over onto his side, and go to sleep. But the same dream kept popping into his head, and ended the same way, with the alarm going off. Sigh! I guess I'll try going to school today! He said sadly, while dragging himself out of bed.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said "I love you"

I love you too!

Hiruma! Musashi yelled, running up to Hiruma in the hall. Stopping in front of him, trying to catch his breath.

What is it Musashi? Hiruma asked, a little shocked. He still didn't want to see Musashi, after his little episode yesterday. It quite frankly made him embarrassed.

Here! Musashi said, handing Hiruma a small package.

Hiruma blushed. W-what is it? He asked.

Just open it! Musashi said with a sly smile.

Hiruma opened it, and was shocked to find that it was a necklace. He blushed a little more. W-Why? Hiruma asked him, his aquamarine eyes getting a little larger an glossy. Almost like Sena's.

Because! I don't like to see you so sad! Musashi said. Now tell me, why were you crying yesterday?

I… C-can we go somewhere private? Hiruma said, a little nervous.

Sure! Let's go to the clubhouse! Musashi said, leading the way.

Once they got to the clubhouse, Hiruma takes in a deep breath, with his back still turned towards Musashi. Musashi! I-I've had a secret to tell you ever since the first day I met you! Hiruma started.

It's ok Hiruma! We're alone now! There's no reason to hide it anymore! Musashi said gently.

Musashi! Hiruma said tentivley.

I-I like you! Hiruma said, turning around to see Musashi's face. Surprisingly, Musashi wasn't shocked or angry, he was smiling at him softly, with a slight blush.

Hm! Hiruma! Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that? Musashi said, stepping closer to him.

Hiruma blushed, before he felt a warm pair of lips touch his in a gentle kiss.

Let's get to class now! Then later! I'll come over! Musashi said seductively. My little demon! He whispered in Hiruma's pointed ear, before moving away, to walk out the door, leaving a very red Hiruma behind.

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly

Dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Endlessly

And I'll be holding you tight

Dreaming...with you...tonight!

That night, Hiruma never felt as warm and happy as when he made love to Musashi. It was perhaps the greatest night of his life. That night, he knew how his dream ended. With him and Musashi ending up together happily. Hiruma was so light hearted, that he started laughing for no reason.

What's so funny? Musashi asked, chuckling at the blonde's antics.

Nothing! It's just that, my dream finally came true! Hiruma said as he kissed Musashi again.


	3. Hands to heaven

**Musahiru: Hands to heaven:**

As I watch you move, across the moonlit room  
There's so much tenderness in your loving  
Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve  
God give me strength when I am leaving... 

Hiruma walks into his room, staring at Musashi who's lying on his bed. Are you sure you have to leave? Hiruma asks him in an almost close to tears tone.

The room is dark, but through the moonlit room, he can see Hiruma approaching the bed. I have to! You know I do! My father needs me! Musashi says, trying to ease the blonde's sadness. But you know you can always see me.

It's not the same! Hiruma says, almost yelling. We need you too! We need a kicker on the team! How could you do this!? Hiruma says, sitting on the edge of the bed, face turned away from Musashi.

Listen! It's not my fault my father is in the hospital! He needs me right now! God forbid he dies! Then what will happen to the construction company?! Musashi says, a little fed up that Hiruma doesn't understand.

Screw your old man! Hiruma yells. And before he knows it, he's being pinned to the wall by his wrists.

How dare you!? That's my father! My family! And I will always put him before my friends! Do you understand me!? He yells, before he lets go of Hiruma's wrists, watching him slide down the wall.

So raise your hands to heaven and pray  
That we'll be back together someday

Tonight, I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness 

Hiruma sits there for a few moments, rubbing at his wrists. He knows he deserved it for how he treated Musashi's father. But he knew he wouldn't apologize. Just then a few drops of water dripped on his lap. In a state of shock, he had curled up into a ball, with his back resting against the wall, and began to cry.

It was then when Musashi heard the soft sobs coming from Hiruma that he knew he had hurt him. He immediately began to feel regret, and bent down to apologize to his lover. As he went to grab hold of him, Hiruma squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp.

Get off of me! Don't touch me! Hiruma yelled. But Musashi held him still, and not letting go.

Hiruma! Please relax! I'm sorry! Musashi said.

Hiruma stops, but just to sob into Musashi's shirt a minute later.

As we move to embrace, tears run down your face  
I whisper words of love, so softly  
I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane  
Without your touch, life will be lonely 

Musashi tries to lift Hiruma's face to look at him. Hiruma! It's ok! Look at me. Musashi says softly.

Hiruma hesitantly looks at Musashi. As he raises his face, Musashi moves to kiss him gently. It was short, but sweet. It was meant to prove to Hiruma that he loved him.

I love you! And I never want to leave you alright? Musashi says sweetly in Hiruma's ear. And Hiruma's quiet, and calm, just listening to the loving words Musashi is whispering to him. It's going to kill me, not being able to touch you like this. Musashi says, voice cracking, as if he were on the verge of tears as well.

Then we'll make tonight really count! Hiruma says, lifting himself off the floor, and walking towards the bed, with Musashi following him.

So raise your hands to heaven and pray  
That we'll be back together someday

Tonight, I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness 

Hiruma lies down on his bed, as Musashi moves to kiss him again.

Musashi begins to rub Hiruma's sides, and soon feels Hiruma sigh into the kiss. He continues, as he begins to pull Hiruma's shirt over his head, so he can kiss all the way down Hiruma's torso. As he moves down between Hiruma's pecks, he can feel Hiruma tremble, and takes it as a sign to go on.

As he moves to Hiruma's belly button, he feels Hiruma squirm, and gets a playful smile, and continues to tickle his lover some more.

When Musashi finally opens Hiruma's pants and sees Hiruma's need, he then realizes. Who's gonna take care of Hiruma while he's gone? He knows Hiruma is perfectly capable of handling himself, but he wants to know who will make Hiruma feel loved while he's gone. He wonders if Hiruma will wait for him. It was then that he realized he had stopped what he was doing to Hiruma, because he could feel Hiruma staring at him.

Hiruma? Musashi asked tentatively.

Hm? Hiruma responded.

I want you to be happy! That's what I really want! So, when I'm gone, it would be wise to find someone else. Someone who will be good to you. Musashi says sadly. Forget about me! I don't know when I'll be back.

Damn oldie! Hiruma yelled. I don't want anyone besides you! Do you think I'll be so quick to forget about you and move onto someone else? I am prepared to wait for you, even if it takes me the rest of my life. Hiruma says.

Musashi was speechless. Y-you mean it?

I would never lie about that! Hiruma says. Do you promise to come back to me some day? Hiruma says, holding out his pinky.

Musashi smiles softly, and pinky swears. I promise! Even if I have to shut down the company! I promise I'll come back to you.

Morning has come, another day  
I must pack my bags and say goodbye

The next morning, Musashi gets dressed, and packed, and prepares to leave. But as he comes into the room, he looks at Hiruma and smiles at his sleeping form in the bed, and thinks to himself: how can he be a demon if he looks so cute and innocent when he sleeps?

And as he grabs his bag, and slings it over his shoulder, he kisses Hiruma on the cheek, and leaves the door with a smile, remembering the promise they had made. See you later! Musashi says, reminding himself that he'll be back to him someday, and knowing that Hiruma will be waiting for him.

The end…


	4. how you love me now

You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights? 

Hiruma had just recently left Agon for Musashi, whom he knew would never do anything to hurt him. You see, Agon had recently cheated on him with another girl, while he thought Agon had only eyes for him! Needless to say, it really hurt him! And It made him feel unwanted. Until Musashi found him in the clubhouse. Crying. He had thought that he was alone, But Musashi left something in his locker, and had went back to get it.

Hiruma! Are you ok? Musashi said, walking next to Hiruma, and putting his hand on his shoulder.

I thought he love me! Why would he do something like that?! Hiruma said, still covering his eyes as he wept.

Because! Agon is a prick who only has one thing on his mind! Musashi said, getting mad at Agon for hurting Hiruma.

I was so stupid! Hiruma said.

No! Yoichi, you are not stupid! You just wanted love! Musashi said. But, you didn't look at the person standing by your side the whole time! Musashi said gently, pulling hiruma's hands away from his eyes.

Needless to say, Hiruma was shocked. Did you just say that you liked me!? Hiruma asked.

Hasn't it been obvious?! Muashi said, picking his ear, as he teases him.

Hiruma, taking the hint, jumped, and wrapped his arms around Musashi's broad shoulders. Which Musashi returned without a second doubt.

It wasn't until later that Agon tried to get back with Hiruma that made Hiruma feel torn again.

What's wrong with you?! I finally find someone who truly loves me! And you want to get back together with me!? No thanks! I pass! Hiruma yelled at a pissed off Agon.

What are you trying to say trash!? Came Agon's angry response.

Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you

Hiruma inhaled a deep breath, before releasing all of the pent up anger he had for Agon in the past week. You left me for some Whore, who you just fucked, and ended it a few days later! And now! When I'm truly the happiest I've ever been, you try to ruin it by trying to take me back! Well! No such luck! I like where I'm at right now! Thank you very much! And with that, Hiruma grabbed Musashi's hand and led him away. Musashi only turned back around to flip Agon off as they walked away.

Oh! We'll see about that trash! We'll see! Agon said as he turns around to walk the oposite direction.

Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now 

Hiruma didn't understand how Agon could sleep at night, knowing full well how many hearts, and lives he has ruined. It made him sick to his stomach to think, even if he didn't want to admit it, that he was one of Agon's little whores.

The next day, Hiruma walked outside his apartment building to see a bouquet of roses out side with his name on it. He just chucked them when he saw who they were from. Damn Dreads! Leave me the fuck alone! Hiruma said to himself.

Save  
Save it for her  
I'm not gonna hear  
Your reasons and "please-just-take-me-backs"  
We never were right  
Don't waste your breath  
You crashed and you're on your own tonight

Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you 

As the weeks progressed Musashi and Hiruma noticed that Agon's attempts were getting more and more desperate. Be it the tons of flowers he received, just to be tossed out later, and even the teddy bear that had the heart that said please take me back. Which hiruma burned with a flame thrower later on that day. Although it was quite flattering, Hiruma didn't have any desire to return to Agon, when Musashi was a wonderful boyfriend, who actually loved and cared about him. In his opinion, Agon was just hurting himself.

Lights out  
I found out  
My falling star  
Goodbye  
The sun rises here  
There's no more you and I 

Hiruma almost felt bad for the guy! He was really desperate to sing outside his window for an hour, in which hiruma just ignored him, by getting ready for his date with Musashi. As he walked out the door, he stopped and told Agon once and for all: LOOK! IT"S OVER! GET OVER IT, AND MOVE ON! And with that, he walked away to Musashi's house, wearing very tight black leather pants, with a chain hanging off the side, a black button down shirt with the first two buttons undone, with a silver cross necklace hanging off his neck. And Agon realized what he really had lossed, and walked away.

How can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
How you love me now  
How you love me now

Later on, Agon has slept with many girls, and one of them he eventually got an STD from. Which Hiruma promptly laughed at! He knew it would happen one day.

And that night, Hiruma was just sitting on his balcony, watching the sunset, and holding a steaming mug of black coffee.

Never thought I'd ever see you being so calm! Musashi said, pulling a chir up next to him.

Never thought Agon would get an STD! But shit happens! Hiruma said jokingly.

I love you my little demon! Musashi said, pulling Hiruma in for a kiss.

Ditto! Hiruma said, before he kissed Musashi on the lips, before they resumed watching the sunset.


	5. i don't have the heart

Your face is beaming  
You say it's cause you're dreaming  
Of how good it's going to be  
You say you've been around  
And now you've finally found  
Everything you wanted and needed in me

Musashi walked in the door to find Hiruma cleaning up his apartment, he was going to ask why, but was confronted with the cutest fucking smile he could ever see off of his demon lover's face.

Hey! Damn oldie! Your apartment's a pig sty! When was the last time you cleaned it?

Musashi just stared at him; he couldn't find the words to speak. Hiruma was wearing a plain white apron, that tied just above his cute little ass, and was wearing that damn outfit again underneath. The skin tight white tee shirt with those black hella tight pants. And Musashi had to gain his composure before he pounced on the blonde.

Why are you cleaning my "pig sty" of an apartment anyway? And why are you wearing that apron?

Hiruma pouted. I wanted to look hot for you! Don't you like it?

Musashi sighed. He knew Hiruma was desperate for more than just the passionate kisses he would give him everyday, but this was becoming everyday that he wanted to have sex now. And Musashi was just not ready for that yet.

I don't have the heart to hurt you  
It's the last thing I want to do  
But I don't have the heart to love you  
Not the way you want me to

Musashi sighed. Hiruma, come here! We need to talk. He gently grabbed Hiruma's arm and brought him over to the couch, where he sat him down next to him. I'm not ready yet, for that kind of commitment. Can't we just wait a little longer?

Hiruma's face fell, and Musashi hates when he sees Hiruma this way. Hiruma's eyes never strained away from the carpet when he finally spoke of 2 minutes of agonizing silence. What's wrong with me that you don't want to do this with me? Hiruma's eyes began to well up with tears, and Musashi felt a string being tugged in his heart.

Hiruma! I want to! But I'm just not ready yet! Give me some more time. Musashi sighed again, and looked up at his boyfriend, who still had his eyes fixated at the floor. Babe! I love you! I also don't want to hurt you either. Please understand. He said, putting his hand underneath Hiruma's chin, and stroking his cheek gently with his thumb. Look at me!

You're so trusting and open  
Hoping that love will start  
But I don't have the heart, oh, no  
I don't have the heart

Hiruma hesitantly looked up, and looked into Musashi's warm brown eyes. Musashi then kissed away his tears. I promise you! Soon, in the meantime, why don't I help you clean this "pig sty."

Hiruma smiled, and helped to clean the apartment.

The next day while Musashi was at the construction site, one of Musashi's workers asked him how him and Hiruma were doing.

We're fine, it's just that I think that he feels neglected lately.

Why? Asked his fellow worker.

He wants to have sex! Said Musashi, feeling his face start to heat up. But I don't want to hurt him.

Is that all? Gen! it's not bad at all! Take me for experience, it hurts for a little bit, but then! Oh My God, it's amazing! Just let into the temptation, and let him know that you really love him.

Musashi smiled, and nodded to his friend. There's just one question.

What? Asked his friend.

What should I get him as a gift?

His friend only smiled. Wait till our break! We'll go looking around.

I don't have the heart to hurt you  
It's the last thing I want to do  
But I don't have the heart to love you  
Not the way THAT you want me to

I don't have the heart (Ooh...)  
(Baby, I don't have the heart, I don't have the heart)  
I don't have the heart (Ooh...)  
(Baby, I don't have)

Later that night, Hiruma was fixing dinner when he heard the door open, and Musashi yelling Tadaima!

Hiruma replied back okaeri!

Mmmm! something smells good! Replied Musashi.

Made it special for you! Hiruma tried to make a sweet smile, but his sadness was clearly showing through.

Musashi sighed, and walked towards his lover. Hiruma, I have something for you!

Hiruma was shocked, but nothing could prepare him for this.

Musashi got down on one knee, and held out a little black box to Hiruma. Hiruma, will you marry me?

Needless to say, Hiruma was speechless, but the tears in his eyes were a sure indication, that it was a yes. Then Hiruma dropped down , and Hugged Musashi so tight, that he was seeing stars.

Now! Musashi said in a sexy monotone voice. Why don't we head to the bedroom?

Hiruma was so happy that he ran over to the stove, turned it off, grabbed Musashi's hand. And pulled him into the bedroom. It goes without saying that neither of them slept at all that night!

I don't have the heart  
I don't have the heart  
I don't have the heart... 

That's it for my song fic! Hope you all like it!


	6. if you asked me to

**Musahiru: if you asked me to**

Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in 

I wonder what's wrong with Hiruma! Sena whispered to Suzuna.

I know! You-nii hasn't been acting like himself lately! I wonder what could have happened! Suzuna whispered back.

Word on the street is that Agon dumped him flat! Jumonjii says as he walks up from behind them.

Both of them gasp. That's awful! Why would he do that to Hiruma-san?! Sena asked angrily.

That's not the worst part! Jumonjii says. He's already with another chick! He grit through his teeth. He may have hated Hiruma at first, but he has to admit that he actually likes Hiruma being his friend now. And he doesn't like it when someone hurts his friends.

WHAT! That jerk! The next time I meet him, I'm running him over! Suzuna yelled.

Easy Suzuna! Sena tried to calm her down. Just then, Musashi walked past them, a blank expression on his face. What's Musashan up to? Suzuna wondered.

Hiruma was typing on the keys of his laptop, when he saw a shadow looming over him, but he didn't look up, he just continued working, a pained expression painting his face.

Hiruma! You heard didn't you? Musashi asked.

What do you think damn oldie? Hiruma mumbled as he continued typing.

Are you ok? Musashi asked again, worry starting to leak through his words.

I'm fine! Hiruma mumbled again. I just won't give my heart to anyone anymore! It's obvious that I'm nothing more than a tool that everyone can use then dispose of! Hiruma said, voice cracking slightly, before clenching his eyes shut, closing his laptop, and walking away.

Hiruma! Musashi yelled, chasing after him into the clubhouse. As he entered, he heard the sound of water running, and figured Hiruma was trying to cool himself down.

But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to 

Hiruma! Musashi said gently, standing outside the shower stall.

Leave me alone damn oldie! Hiruma said, voice cracking even more. At this point, Musashi could tell that he was crying.

I won't! I want to help you Hiruma! Can you hear me out real quick? You're so much better than just a tool! I see so much beauty in you as a human being Hiruma! I really want you to understand that I care about you, and if you ever need me, I'll always be here for you! Because I care about you Hiruma! Maybe… maybe more than a friend would! Musashi said softly, leaning against the wall next to the stall Hiruma was in. so don't cry ok? I hate when you're sad!

Hiruma let Musashi's words sink in as he sat up against the shower wall, the warm water hitting his bruised and achy body. Then he stood up, and walked to the curtain. Musashi! Can I have a hug! He said, almost sounding like a ten year old kid again, The one who never got to ask that question to his parents.

Baka! Musashi snorted bemusingly. Of course you can have a hug! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you a hug!? Musashi said sweetly. He then began to get undressed. I'm coming in! He said, stepping into the shower stall.

Hiruma blushed, and tried to hide his body from Musashi, who just smiled gently at Hiruma. It's ok Hiruma! I'm not gonna mock you! Remember! I care about you! Musashi said, grabbing Hiruma and wrapping in a warm, gentle embrace.

Hiruma was silent, and perplexed by the warm hug. Agon had never hugged him like that, not even once. He had to say that he liked it, a lot.

Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
That I've found my home  
That I'm finally home  
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling  
I said I needed, needed to be free 

Do you feel better now? Musashi asked, feeling Hiruma relax in his arms.

Yes! Hiruma said softly. Thank you Musashi! I don't know what I'd do without you! He said, snuggling closer into Musashi's broad chest.

I love you Hiruma! So much! Musashi said, nuzzling his face into Hiruma's messy, wet blonde hair.

When Musashi said that, Hiruma's heart skipped a beat. He loves me? Really?! Hiruma asked himself inside his head. All of a sudden, his face felt warm, and his body felt warm as well. i… I love you too! Hiruma said softly.

All his life, Hiruma had never known what true love is. His parents never gave him any affection, and he certainly didn't get any from Agon. But now he felt as if he was where he was supposed to be. For the first time in his life, he felt like he felt loved. And he couldn't be happier. Tadaima! Hiruma said softly.

Musashi's eyes widened before he smiled softly. Okaeri my angel! Musashi whispered back.

Asked me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby

If you asked me to  
I'd let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to...

Let's go home! Practice must be over by now! I'll walk you! Musashi said, pulling away to look at Hiruma's face.

Can you stay with me tonight? Hiruma asked. I don't… want to be alone anymore! Hiruma said, looking down.

Musashi smiled, and put his fingers under Hiruma's chin to make him look at him. How about you come stay with me tonight instead? Besides, I think my parents would like to meet my new boyfriend! Musashi said softly.

With that, they got dressed, and walked to Musashi's house hand in hand.


	7. love story

**Musashi X Hiruma: Love story**

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

It was the first day of Kindergarten, and a young boy named Hiruma was sitting on a swing by himself. The whole day he had been picked on, for you see, he didn't look like the other children. He had pointed ears and sharp teeth, he was lankier than the others, and he had feline like eyes. Of course he was used to the mockery! He had dealt with it throughout the years; it happened so much that his father was starting to get embarrassed to be seen with him.

Just then, he was pushed to the ground with a rough shove. When he looked up, he saw a small tan boy with dread locks with a boy that looked just like him cowering next to him. Hey trash! You were hogging the swing!

Hiruma stared at him with teary eyes. Holding his knee, which was bleeding. He had scraped his knee due to the shove.

Aww! What's the matter? Does the baby have a boo boo! Agon Taunted.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

Hey! Another young boy stepped out of a crowd of kids. He wasn't too much taller than Hiruma. He had short, spiky black hair, and a slightly older looking face. What do you think you're doing!? He yelled.

Crap! Agon yelled running away with Unsui tagging behind.

Are you ok?! The black haired boy asked Hiruma.

Hiruma just nodded, still teary eyed at the other boy.

Here! Let me see your knee! He bent down, and pulled out a bandage and a cloth. My name is Gen by the way! Gen Takekura, and what's yours?

Hiruma blushed a little. Um… Yoichi Hiruma!

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes. 

~~~~A few years later~~~~ 

Musashi was walkin Hiruma home from practice, not knowing that Hiruma's father was watching him through the window with a scowl. Then Musashi kissed him, and that's when he blew a gasket. You! Get away from my son now! Yuya screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dad! Hiruma yelled.

Go inside Yoichi! He said sternly.

But dad! Hiruma begged.

Now! Yuya yelled.

Hiruma walked to the house, but not with out hearing his father's next words.

You are never allowed to go near my son again! Do you hear me!?

Hiruma swore that his heart stopped. Without caring, he cried and ran to his room, letting his tears flow freely. He couldn't imagine not being able to be with Musashi. Mom! Where are you?! I need you! Hiruma begged curled up on his bed.

The next day, Hiruma saw Musashi in school, but Musashi walked right passed him, not even uttering a word to him. And his heart sank more, but he didn't want to cry in school. He didn't want anyone to see him that way.

So at football practice, Hiruma went up to talk to Musashi. Why are you ignoring me?

Hiruma! I didn't want to say this to you! I don't think we should be together! I don't want your father to be mad at you anymore. Musashi said in a crushed tone.

B-But! I love you! Please don't leave me! Hiruma begged. The tears were stinging his eyes. He didn't want to cry, but they were spilling down his cheeks anyway.

I'm sorry Hiruma! It's for the best! Musashi said, eyes hidden from him.

By who's opinion? Yours or my father's?! He asked bitterly.

I'm sorry! Musashi said, before he ran away.

Hiruma just stood there, looking at the ground, and the world never felt so cold.

Kurita went to comfort his friend, but Hiruma ran away before he could even put his hand on Hiruma's shoulder.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh. 

That night, Hiruma laid in bed, in the dark staring out the window. He couldn't live without Musashi, he felt as though his whole world had crumbled.

Yuya knew how his son felt, and repented for how he treated his son's emotions, and was truly sorry for being embarrassed by his own son. Oh Mizuki! What can I do? I can't stand to see him this way! What would you do in this situation? He asked, looking at a family portrait of Him, His wife, and little Hiruma sitting on his shoulders. I could really use you right now! He said sadly stroking his wife's picture with his thumb. Just then, he felt his phone vibrate. It was a message from Musashi.

Inside Hiruma's room, he was still laying there, a single tear streaming down his face. Just then, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the text message, and was shocked to see that it was from Musashi.

Hiruma,

Meet me in the park! I have something to tell you!

Musashi.

Why? Hiruma asked himself, but none the less, got up to leave. As he walked out into the living room. His father stopped him.

Yoichi! Yuya said.

What? Hiruma responded.

Look! I know I haven't been the best father to you ever since your mother passed away! And I know I could have been better! But I want you to know that I love you son! And I'm truly sorry! Yuya said sincerely.

I know! Thanks dad! Hiruma said, smiling a gentle smile at his father, before leaving.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

As Hiruma walked through the park entrance, he saw Musashi sitting at the pond's edge, and sat down to join him. What do you want? I thought we were through. He said, feeling a tug on his heart.

I know I said that! But I haven't been able to forget about you Hiruma! I love you baby! I need you more than you'll ever know. That's why, I begged your father, and he agreed. Then Musashi got down on one knee, and did something Hiruma never expected. Hiruma! Will you marry me?

Hiruma stood shell shocked. He didn't know what to say. He felt wetness on his cheek, and knew he was crying. Yes! Hiruma yelled, jumping up, and Hugging him tightly! Yes I will marry you! He realized the tears didn't hurt to come out this time, and for once in his life, he was crying out of happiness, and not pain.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you


	8. That's what love is for

**Musahiru- that's what love is for**

Sometimes, we make it harder than it is  
we'll take a perfect night  
and fill it up with words we don't mean  
Dark sides best unseen  
and we wonder why we're feeling this way

Hiruma was in his room, typing away at his laptop. Textbooks and papers were strewn about the room. Hiruma had finished his homework long ago. This stupid school's curriculum was way too easy for his brain. He breezed right through it, without even breaking a bead of sweat. So now he was working on information about their next opponent, the Shinryuji Nagas.

Hiruma was half way into his work when he remembered the video the damn manager had made of the after party. I guess I can take a little break, besides, I'm kind of hungry! Hiruma said to himself. What do you think Cerberus? Cerberus jumped up from his spot on the floor, and bolted towards the kitchen. For a fat little dog, you sure are fast! Remarked Hiruma, watching Cerberus wait by his food bowl.

Hiruma got Cerberus his food, and looked in his fridge for something to make for himself. Hm… let's see! I guess ramen will be my dinner tonight! It's the only thing I can make in this house! Hiruma said, taking the cup of ramen, and heating up the water.

He still couldn't believe what had happened today. Musashi finally came back after a year of being gone. Hiruma began to drift into la la land, when the water began to boil, and snapped him out of his thoughts. Hiruma took the pot, and poured the water into the instant ramen, and went into the living room to watch the tape.

As he was watching the video of the party, he saw him dumping one barrel of ice cold water on his team after another, and Mamori trying in vain to stop him. Then, in the corner, he saw Musashi talking to Kurita, and heard their conversation. It's been so long since I've been here! Hiruma hasn't changed a bit! Musashi said.

You know! Hiruma hasn't even touched your kick tee after you left; he hasn't even gone near your locker! I think he was too sad to! Kurita said solemnly. I think he missed you a lot! At that, Musashi stared at Hiruma with a sad look on his face.

Hiruma stared at the video for a few more seconds, and began to think back to the day when Musashi left. All the things he said to Musashi, and the way Musashi looked at him afterwards. It was then that he realized he had said some unnecessary things. He felt an enormous stab of guilt, and wished he could take them back, but he knew that he couldn't.

Sometimes, I wonder if we really feel the same  
Why we can be unkind  
Questioning the strongest of hearts  
That's when we must start  
Believing in the one thing  
That has gotten us this far 

The next day on the football field, he was watching over everyone's practice, and noticed Musashi's kicking was a little off. Hiruma just shrugged it off. He hasn't played in a year, he must be rusty! Hiruma thought to himself.

Musashi wanted to know why his kick was so shitty, and thought back to what he was thinking about last night. How long Hiruma had waited for him, and how sad he must have been when he left. He decided to walk over to Hiruma to straighten this out.

Hiruma can I speak to you? Musashi asked.

Hiruma didn't say anything, and just followed Musashi to the club house.

That's what love is for  
To help us through it  
That's what love is for  
Nothing else can do it  
Melt our defenses  
Bring us back to our senses  
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for

Sometimes, I see you, and you don't know I am there  
And I'm washed away  
By emotions I hold deep down inside  
Getting stronger with time  
It's living through the fire  
And holding on we find

When they got into the clubhouse, Musashi closed the door, adding more tension to the room. Hiruma sat on the love seat on the other side of the room. While Musashi sat on the table. Musashi noticed Hiruma looking away from him, looking lost in thought.

Hiruma! What's wrong? This isn't like you! Musashi said, a little worried.

Hiruma heard the worry in Musashi's voice, and wondered if Musashi could feel something for him as well. Then he thought about it. Why would anyone, like the demon of Deimon high? It was impossible! He's a freak that no one loves, and Musashi is normal and good looking. Why would anyone in their right mind like him. These thoughts made Hiruma's face sadden.

Musashi noticed Hiruma's expression. Hiruma!

Then it dawned on him. I'm always gonna be alone! Hiruma said in his head. Without Realizing it, tears had formed in his eyes, and had begun streaming down his cheeks.

Hiruma! Musashi ran over to comfort his friend whom he had never seen crying before. What's wrong?

I'm nothing! I'm never gonna be anything to anyone! Hiruma said, as he sobbed. Just realizing that Musashi was cradling him in his chest. God he's so warm! Hiruma thought in his head.

Why would you think that Hiruma? Musashi said, shocked at the blonde's comment.

Hiruma in a state of shock, finally asked: why are you hugging me? He looked up to see kind, un-mocking eyes starring down at him.

Because Hiruma! Musashi said, leaning his face closer to Hiruma's, lips dangerously close together. That's what love is for! And with that, he sealed his lips on Hiruma's.

That's what love is for  
To help us through it  
That's what love is for  
Nothing else can do it  
Round off the edges  
Talk us down from the ledges  
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for

That's what love is for  
That's what love is for  
Melt our defenses  
Bring us back to our senses  
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for

That's what love is for  
(That's what love is for)  
That's what love is for  
(Ooh, nothing else can do i

After a few Minutes, they broke the kiss due to lack of air. Hiruma was starring up at Musashi in a daze. Musashi had to admit, it was seriously cute. You ok? Musashi said, chuckling as he snapped the blonde out of his reverie, enjoying how when Hiruma snapped back to reality, his face turned bright red.

d-did you just say that you loved me? Hiruma said a bit in awe. And then kissed me?

Yes! Yes I did! I missed you Hiruma! And I promise you that I'll never leave you again. Musashi says hugging the lithe quarterback in his muscular arms. And Hiruma just stayed there, enjoying the hug.

I missed you to! And I'm glad! Hiruma said, nestling into the embrace.

Let's do something tonight! Musashi said.

Hiruma chuckled. How about you come over to my place. You buy the condoms! Hiruma said, chuckling.

Musashi chuckled as well. Sounds like a plan to me!

That night, Hiruma was the happiest he's been in a year, because he knew Musashi would keep his promise. He even sealed it with a kiss. 3


	9. Then

**Musahiru: then**

I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
you had me mesmerized  
and three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then

Musashi remembered the first day he met Hiruma. And it wasn't when Hiruma had tried to recruit him for the team. It was three weeks before that in gym class. Musashi hated those ridiculously short gym shorts that the boys and girls had for their gym uniforms. But he soon found himself changing his mind when he stared at the blonde boy that was standing next to him in line.

His hair was spiked, he had pointed features, including the teeth and ears, and he had a killer body from what he could see. Then the coach told them the game they were playing. Touch football! And of all the luck he had in the world, he had that same blonde boy on his team. I'm Yoichi Hiruma, he said.

I'm Gen Takekura! Musashi said, trying to regain his composure. He had the most beautiful aquamarine eyes he had ever seen. It was only after he got acquainted with Hiruma in more ways than he wanted, when instead of tagging Hiruma, he grabbed the blonde's ass. That was when he decided to ask Hiruma out.

After their first date, Musashi walked Hiruma home, and promptly kissed Hiruma for 45 minutes! It was exciting, and Hiruma was an amazing kisser. It was then what Hiruma said before entering his flat that made Musashi happier than anything. Night fucking boyfriend.

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
and I thought I loved you then

After Musashi and Hiruma graduated, they got married. It was interesting to see Hiruma cry! But that just made Hiruma cuter, not to mention that it flattered Musashi to no end to let him know that Hiruma trusted him enough to let down his guard so much.

He loved Hiruma so much! Much more than when he first met him. Love at first sight he supposed.

And i remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
Got down on one knee right there once again,  
I thought I loved you then 

Musashi remembers taking Hiruma to the spot where he took Hiruma on their first date. Nothing to fancy, just a bench at the park that has a beautiful view of the river.

Musashi had to get up all of his courage to bend down on one knee, and ask Hiruma to be his wife. He was shaking like a leaf, but when the words finally came out; he saw Hiruma's eyes well up with tears. At first he though he wasn't going to say yes, but the next thing he knew, there was two arms being wrapped around his neck, and a set of warm soft lips being placed upon his. Then Hiruma whispered yes in his ear, and it made his day so much better.

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
and I thought I loved you then 

Now! One year later since they've been married, Hiruma is in the kitchen making dinner, and Musashi is sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV, and feeling like the luckiest man alive for having such an amazing wife.

Dinner's done! Hiruma yells.

Musashi walks into the kitchen, and kisses Hiruma, and sits down to enjoy the meal Hiruma has lovingly prepared for them. Then Hiruma asks something Musashi would never expect from his lover. I wanna have children! He says quietly, and shyly.

Musashi almost chocked on his food. Are you serious? Musashi asked, shocked.

Hiruma merely nodded.

Ok! We can try tonight! Musashi said excitingly.

I could just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then

Musashi could just picture it that night after they made love, and Hiruma was sleeping peacefully beside him. Hiruma walking around, holding a baby, and being so happy. He could hardly wait to be a father. And then, he could see later on, when the children were all grown up, and out of the house. When Hiruma and him were old and gray, they would still have each other, and they would still be in love, until the day they died. This fact made Musashi realize that he loved Hiruma more that life itself.

Musashi then wrapped his arms around Hiruma's lithe torso, kissed his forehead, and leaned his forehead against Hiruma's. I love you Hiruma! And with that, he fell asleep, excited for the child Hiruma would bring to them.


	10. upsidedown

**Musahiru: upsidedown**

Upsidedown

My Grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in History  
I've lost myself in fantasies  
of you and me together 

Musashi was sitting in his history class, staring out the window. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He wanted to stay focused on what the lesson was, but for some reason, his eyes trailed out the window to just stare at the football field. And because of this, his grades have dropped dramatically in that class. But he couldn't get his mind off of what, or rather who was occupying his thoughts.

Who was occupying his thoughts you may ask? Well! It was none other than the gun toting, gum cracking; spitfire of a blonde named Yoichi Hiruma.

At first, he had thought of the blonde demon, as nothing more than another troublemaker, but when he had finally joined the team, he found out that Hiruma was more than the guns and the cursing. He saw a normal boy inside of the façade, with a really big heart. And that was probably what caused him to start thinking about him a lot.

I don't know why-iy-iy  
but dreamin's all i do-do  
I won't get by-iy-iy on mere imagination

Upsidedown, bouncin' off the ceilin'  
Insideout, stranger to this feelin'  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you (to you)

Gen! Gen Takekura! He heard the teacher yell, which made him snap out of his thoughts. Er…what!? He responded, which made most of the class snicker, and the same demon blonde that has been occupying his thoughts, turned and looked at him as well. What year did Hiroshima occur? The teacher asked him.

Um…. I don't know sir! Gen replied, trying not to look fazed, but under his eyes was a very faint blush.

Exactly! Pay attention Mr. Takekura! He yelled.

Yes sir! Musashi yelled back.

A crossed the room, Hiruma turned back to his notebook, but he couldn't concentrate either. He wondered what was up with Musashi for the past month, why was he spacing out so much. It just wasn't like him. It was then that he realized that his hand had stopped writing down the notes that he needed for the next exam, and that the teacher was looming over him.

My teach, she says to concentrate  
So what his name was peter the great  
And Kings and Queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever  
I wish that I-iy-iy could walk right up to you-you  
Each time I try-iy-iy the same old hesitation 

Mr. Hiruma! Mind telling the class what kind of bomb the Japanese used to bomb pearl harbor?! The teacher yelled, getting slightly annoyed.

Uh... torpedo and other highly explosive bombs! Hiruma responded. The teacher stared at him, and walked away after a minute. Hiruma really couldn't care less about the lesson, he knows all this crap already. But for some reason, he couldn't stop focusing on the damn oldie, and it was driving him crazy.

And he realized after a while, that he had developed a crush on him. Fuck! Hiruma screamed in his head. Then the stupid thoughts of if Musashi liked him or not, popped into his head. Maybe I should ask him! No no no! What are you thinking?! You can't do that! What happens if he doesn't like you like that!? He'll either never let you live it down, or worse! Never speak to you again! Hiruma argued in his head. Then the last thought made Hiruma realize that if that happened, the whole team would follow Musashi, and that thought made Hiruma mope the rest of the day.

Upsidedown, bouncin' off the ceilin'  
Insideout, stranger to this feelin'  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you(to you)

Somehow,someway you will love me to  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true 

When everybody arrived on the field that day, they not only noticed that Hiruma hadn't summoned them with the usual sound of his trusty M-16 going off, but that he was sitting on the bench with a rare expression on his face.

Musashi noticed this, and told everyone to just work out in the weight room that day for training, and went over to Hiruma, who was currently typing on his laptop with a distraught facial expression. Hiruma? Can I sit here?

TCH! Do what you want ya damn oldie! Hiruma said, turning away slightly.

Musashi noticed the slight blush on Hiruma's face, and noted how cute it made the blonde look! He looked absolutely abnormal from the Hiruma he knew, and he loved it. Is there something wrong? You completely spaced out in class today, and that's not like you at all! Musashi asked. Damn! I really want to hug him! He looks so cute! Musashi's inner self screamed.

None of your damn business damn oldie! He really wanted to kiss Musashi and show him what was wrong, but he couldn't not with his reputation, and friendship at stake.

Hiruma! Can I ask you something? Musashi asked tentatively.

Shoot! Hiruma said. His interests peaked just a little, so he turned off his laptop, and turned towards Musashi.

W-Well! I was wondering if, you had a crush on someone! Musashi said, the blush forming under his eyes again, and quickly turning his face away before the demon blonde noticed it.

Hiruma just popped a bubble, trying to keep a straight face, but ultimately, the blush won, and formed a crossed his cheeks. M-maybe! Hiruma responds. Do you?

Um… yeah! Musashi responds. i… I don't know how to say this, but I've had a huge crush on you for a while!

Upsidedown, bouncin' off the ceilin  
Insideout, stranger to this feelin'  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

Upsidedown, bouncin' off the ceilin  
Insideout, stranger to this feelin'  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to 

Hiruma felt as though his face were about to explode. Instinctively, his hand reached out, and grabbed the collar of Musashi's school shirt, and roughly kissed him.

Musashi was shocked for a moment, but mewled into the kiss, and wrapped around Hiruma's lithe body. Their tongues wrestled for a bit, before they pulled away.

I love you damn oldie! Hiruma responds first, breathlessly.

I love you too! Musashi was happy to utter these words.

The next day, everyone was shocked to see Hiruma and Musashi walking onto the field, holding hands.

For a while, everyone had their mouths hanging open like a fish. Kekekeke! I think they're shocked! Hiruma responded. GET TO WORK YA DAMN BRATS! Hiruma yelled, shooting off His M-16, before turning around to Musashi. You too damn boyfriend! He said in a loving tone. And Musashi new he was the luckiest man alive.

and I'll go crazy if I can't next to  
and I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you


	11. when you're gone

**Musashi X Hiruma: When you're gone**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now 

One day at an important game, the Devil bats were preparing to play, when one of Musashi's fellow workers from the construction site ran onto the field. Gen! It's your father! He just suddenly collapsed!

Musashi's heart stopped. Ok! I understand! I'll leave after this one kick! Musashi said.

Damn oldie! You're in no condition to kick! Just go! Hiruma said, not looking at Musashi at all.

Right! Musashi said solemnly. Sorry! He said, running away with his fellow construction workers.

He's going to come back! Right Hiruma?! Isn't he?! Kurita asked Hiruma in a panicked tone.

Hiruma didn't respond, he just kicked the bench, sending everything that was on it flying.

The next day, Musashi knew that with his father's health decreasing, he had no choice but to quit the football team, but he couldn't stand to see how Hiruma would look at him. Ever since they started the football team together, Musashi felt more connected to Hiruma than just friends, and they actually began a sexual relationship. He didn't want to see how crushed Hiruma would be! He would never forgive himself. So! Instead of quitting the football club, he tried to get himself expelled by smoking in the hallway. *cough* *hack* *cough* Sorry!

Musashi Kun! What are you doing?! Mamori asked.

Oh! Mamori! Good! Listen! Could you report me to the disciplinary club? Musashi asked.

But at that point Hiruma and Kurita walked up, and summoned Musashi to follow them to an empty class room.

Hiruma! I'm sorry! I can't play American football anymore! Musashi said, not meeting the blonde's eyes, and clenching his fists so hard that they bled!

So! That's it!? You're just gonna leave us!? You're just gonna leave me?! Hiruma yelled, feeling significant pain in his heart.

I'm sorry! Musashi said! But my father needs me! Musashi said standing up and leaving. You can manage without me! And with that, he walked out the door.

Hiruma looked down at the desk.

Later that night, Hiruma felt such a heavy tug on his heart, realizing that not only would they not make it to the Christmas bowl, but he lost the one person that made his loneliness go away. And he sunk down to the ground, hugged himself, and for the first time since he was ten, he cried his eyes out. Remembering the way he watched him walk out the door for good, it made it all feel so much worse! He wanted to die, the pain hurt so bad. And as he lay on his bed that night, he just stared at the empty side of his bed where Musashi once lay, and cried himself to sleep with hopes that Musashi would return to him.

When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you 

All day as he walked the halls of the school, he felt empty, and lonely, no matter if he had Kurita by his side. It wasn't the same, he felt empty without Musashi.

Kurita wanted to comfort his friend, but nothing he would do, could make Hiruma smile his sadistic smile, or threaten people. It was as if the real Hiruma died, and all that was left was an empty shell.

The next day Hiruma didn't come to school.

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

Hiruma just lay in his room, staring at the clothes Musashi had left behind in his room. And he remembered the night he was wearing them. They had just come back from a date, and Hiruma was commenting on how corny the special effects were, and how the gun the guy was using didn't make the correct sound when he shot it. Obviously, Musashi was getting annoyed, so he kissed Hiruma to shut him up, which later turned into some more heated activity.

Hiruma turned around, and lay on the pillow that Musashi used to lay on, and noticed that it still smelled like the kicker. Everything brought back Memories, and he was breaking up more and more inside.

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

Hiruma couldn't take it anymore, he called Musashi, and told him how he felt. Musashi! I need you! I can't live without you! Please come back to me! I'm going to lose it! I'm a mess! Hiruma begged through his tears.

Musashi felt a huge stab of guilt, and made his way to Hiruma's apartment. Upon arrival, he found Hiruma on the bed, crying his eyes out, and not being able to breathe very well. Hiruma! Musashi walked over, and wrapped his muscled arm around Hiruma's shaking form, and pulling him in to his chest, and rocking him gently. Shhh! Baby! It's ok! Stop crying! I'm here now! Musashi said, massaging the back of Hiruma's neck, and whispering to him that he loved him.

A few minutes later, Hiruma stopped crying long enough to be able to breath and to Hug Musashi back.

Baby! I'm so sorry! I didn't know this would affect you so badly! Musashi said apologetically.

When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you 

After Hiruma had cried, he felt better, and told Musashi that he wanted him to stay! Musashi couldn't argue, so the next thing he knew, he was kissing Hiruma passionately. The next thing they knew, it got steamy again.

Afterwards, they were both worn out.

Musashi! Hiruma said, almost half asleep!

Yes my angel! Musashi said as he snuggle Hiruma closer.

I missed you! Hiruma said before drifting of to sleep!


	12. your eyes

**Musahiru: your eyes:**

Hey! Hiruma-kun! Mamori yelled, running towards him.

Hiruma hears Mamori running up behind him, and turns around. What is it damn manager? He asked a little curiously, noting that there was a piece of paper in her hand.

Are you gonna do the talent show next week? She asked excitingly.

Why would I wanna do the talent show damn manager? Hiruma asked her, raising his eyebrow in slight annoyance.

Ano! I don't know! I just thought you should since you play the guitar so well! I really think you have a shot at winning. She said, still holding up the flyer.

Hiruma grabs the flyer and thinks for a moment! I'll think about it! And with that, he walks away.

~~~~later at rehearsals~~~~

Ya! Mamo-nee! What are you going to do for the talent show? Suzuna asked, getting excited.

I'm going to sing a song from Taylor swift! Mamori said, smiling.

Ya! I love Taylor Swift! What song?! Suzuna asked, getting more excited.

I'm going to sing fifteen! Mamori says, blushing a little. I love that song.

Me too! Suzuna jumped out of her seat.

Just then, the doors opened to the auditorium, and Hiruma casually walked in with his guitar case! He then sat behind Mamori.

Ya! You-nii! I didn't know you could play the guitar! Suzuna said turning around.

There's a lot of things you don't know about me damn skate! Hiruma said smirking.

Next! Mamori Anezaki! The teacher called from the stage. Mamori went up and started singing Fifteen.

I didn't know the damn manager could sing! Hiruma said rather shocked.

When she finished, the teacher came back up! Beautiful Mamori! You have such a beautiful voice! She said. You will be our second to last act! Now! Last but certainly not least! Her eyes bugged out of her head on the last minute entry's name. Um! Yoichi Hiruma, playing a song with his guitar! One song, Glory!

A Rent song? Mamori never though Hiruma liked musicals.

Hiruma walked up onto the stage, and sat on a stool in the middle of the stage, and began to play his guitar.

One song glory, one song before I go  
Glory, one song to leave behind  
Find one song, one last refrain  
Glory, from the pretty boy front man

Who wasted opportunity  
One song, he had the world at his feet  
Glory, in the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl, find glory

Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song, before the sun sets  
Glory, on another empty life

Time flies, time dies….

Hiruma gets up, and kicks the stool over, and continues to play his guitar.

Glory, one blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory, glory

Find glory in a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame  
Find, one song, a song about love  
Glory, from the soul of a young man

A young man, find the one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory, like a sunset  
One song to redeem this empty life

Time flies and then  
No need to endure anymore  
Time dies…

As he ends the song, Hiruma lowers his head, and the spotlight slowly fades around him.

The teacher was totally shocked, but stood up and clapped, as well as Mamori and Suzuna. They couldn't believe that came out of the same anti-social, Demon of Deimon high. T- That was amazing Hiruma! You'll be the very last act! So people will be stunned at the end of the show!

Hiruma nodded, and walked off the stage, after packing away his guitar, not saying a word.

Backstage, Musashi was working on the props with the others, and had heard the whole thing, and automatically knew why Hiruma had chosen that song. He still misses me! Musashi said matter of factly. Him and Hiruma were back together on the field, but not together like Hiruma wanted them to be. Realizing how much of a toll this was taking on Hiruma, Musashi walked up to the teacher to ask her something.

~~~~ The night of the talent show~~~~

The acts were all somewhat decent! There had only been one accident where the acrobatic show, ended up with someone flipping off the stage. Mamori just finished her act, and walked backstage to find Hiruma staring at her.

What'd you think? She asked, a little out of breath.

You did really good for a damn manager! Hiruma said with that smirk. Then the teacher got back on stage.

Beautiful! Simply Beautiful! Thank you Mamori! Next up! Is a young man with a lot of talent! Please give a round of applause for Yoichi Hiruma!

Hiruma walks up, and sits on the bench that was placed in the middle of the spot light, but as he was about to perform, Musashi yelled wait, making Hiruma stand up, wide eyed.

Musashi! What are you doing here? Hiruma asked him, a little shocked.

Hold on a sec! Musashi takes the microphone from its stand. Ladies and gentleman! This act has been changed to a duet between Gen Takekura, and Yoichi Hiruma, and we will be singing your eyes from Rent! He puts the mic back on the stand. Do you know how to play that one? He asks Hiruma.

Hiruma smiles and begins to play the song as fake snow starts falling from the roof.

Musashi: I should tell you, I'm disaster  
I forget how to begin it…

Hiruma: Let's just make this part go faster  
I have yet to be in it

I should tell you…

Musashi: I should tell you….

Hiruma: I should tell you…

Musashi: I should tell you…

Hiruma: I should tell I blew the candle out  
Just to get back in…

Musashi: I'd forgotten how to smile  
Until your candle burned my skin…

Hiruma: I should tell you…

Musashi: I should tell you…

Hiruma: I should tell you…

Musashi: I should tell…

Both: Well, here we go, now we…

Hiruma: oh no

Musashi: I know this something is here goes

Hiruma: Here goes

Musashi: guess so it's starting to  
Who knows?

Hiruma: Who knows?

Both: Who knows where? Who goes there?  
Who knows? Here goes

Trusting desire, starting to learn  
Walking through fire without a burn  
Clinging a shoulder a leap begins  
Stinging and older, asleep on pins

So here we go, now we….

Musashi: oh no

Hiruma: I know

Musashi: oh no

Both: Who knows where? Who goes there?

Here goes, here goes  
Here goes, here goes  
Here goes, here goes….

Musashi ends the song, kissing Hiruma, as the fake snow still falls, and Hiruma strums the last cords. As he does so, the light fades around them.

The teacher walks onto the stage crying! Brava! Brava! Simply beautiful you two! Ok! Now the judges will decide who the winners are!

Musashi and Hiruma walk backstage hand and hand. You were terrific out there! Musashi said to Hiruma.

You too! I never knew you could sing! Hiruma said.

Only for you! Musashi says, kissing Hiruma again! Before being barraged by tons of people.

And we're back with the final scores! The teacher says holding an envelope. Ok! 3rd place goes to! The Acrobats! Hands the ribbon to the non injured acrobat. Next! In 2nd place, Mamori Anezaki! You deserved it dear! She says as she hands the second place ribbon to Mamori. And last! The first place ribbon for this year's talent show goes to… Musashi and Hiruma!

Musashi and Hiruma in a state of shock, take the ribbon. You two earned it! The teacher says clapping.

You earned it! Musashi says to Hiruma.

No! we earned you damn oldie! He says kissing Musashi, then turning around, holding the ribbon up, yelling Ya-Ha!


	13. Glory of love

**Musahiru: Glory of love**

Tonight it's very clear  
Cause we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you

Musashi and Hiruma were lying in bed after a few hours of hot, Mind-blowing sex, and just admiring the stars out the window in each other's arms. Musashi could not describe how beautiful Hiruma looked with the moon's gentle light reflected off of Hiruma's face. But he could only muster a short sentence.

You're so beautiful! Musashi muttered, as he nuzzled his nose into Hiruma's wet hair.

Yeah! Yeah! Fucking cuddle bear! Hiruma responded.

Can't help it! You're too cute! He says, tickling his side.

Knock it off! You're so god damn annoying! Hiruma snapped, elbowing Musashi in the chest.

Musashi, getting a little annoyed, snapped. Hey! I'm being nice to you! You know! I didn't have to come over tonight! But I did, for you! I'm starting to think it was a mistake to be with you at all! It seems all you want is the sex! And with that, Musashi stormed into the bathroom to wash himself up, leaving a shocked, and distraught Hiruma behind.

As Musashi was washing his face, the image of him yelling to Hiruma kept flooding his mind. Hiruma's eyes all widened, and looking sufficiently threatened. And the words he had said. I just basically called him a good for nothing slut! The one I love so much! Then, talking to his own reflection he said: Musashi! What are you doing!? He decided to go back out and apologize for what he had said, but found a crying Hiruma on the bed.

I will never leave you alone  
sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't want to lose you  
I could never make it alone

Hiruma! Musashi said, as he approached the shaking form of his lover on the bed. Listen Hun! I didn't mean what I said! Hey! Come-on! It's ok! I hate to see you cry Hiruma! It breaks my heart, and what's worse is that I was the one who made you cry. Do you know how miserable my life would be without you? I would never be able to make it without you!

I am a man who would fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

You know I never would think those things! I love you with all my heart and soul! I would happily climb mountains for you! I would dive the deepest depths of the oceans! I will protect you from anything! Even if it means loosing my life in the process! But Hiruma! I want you to know! That you're everything to me! And I am so sorry Hun!

Hiruma had to giggle! The thought of Musashi diving the ocean, and climbing mountains seemed Hilarious! But it still made his face go red to think that he would do all this for him! You mean it? Hiruma said cutely!

Musashi! I truly mean it! I would do anything for you! He said sternly.

Giggle! Anything!? He said, a seductive hiss in his voice, as he moved his face closer to Musashi's.

Musashi chuckled. Baka! And with that, they resumed their previous activities.

You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone

The next day at school, the team was practicing on the field when they got a surprise visit. Oi! Trashes! Agon yelled obnoxiously.

What the fuck do you want damn dreads! Hiruma asked, a little shocked.

I want to kick his fucking ass for taking you away from me! Agon Glared at Musashi.

But before Musashi could retort, Hiruma was already by his side! That was your own Damn fault dreads! If you weren't such a man whore! You would probably still have me! But you don't! I chose Musashi! So if you have anyone to blame, blame me! Hiruma yelled!

Musashi was shocked! He knew Agon would be angry! So he quickly wrapped his arm around Hiruma.

I am a man who would fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

And sure enough! Agon was furious! He ran right at Hiruma fist a blaze! Before Hiruma could even flinch, he saw Musashi shoot in front of him, and kick Agon square in the gut! Sending him flying.

Are you ok? Musashi asked Hiruma, panicking.

I-I'm fine! Thanks to you! Hiruma said, still a little in shock.

I couldn't let him hurt you! Musashi said, kissing Hiruma on the forehead.

Agon got himself up, trying to ignore the intense pain in his gut! You'll pay for this Trash! I will kill you! And with that, Agon limped away!

It's like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away

I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

My Hero! Hiruma said, wrapping his arms around Musashi's neck, kissing him passionately.

No Hiruma! You're my hero! Thanks for sticking up for me! Musashi said, resting his forehead on Hiruma's.

Awwwww! Cute! Both Mamori and Suzuna squealed! Taking pictures of the two.

Damn Manager! Damn Skate! Give me those phones now! Hiruma yelled, chasing after them, in which the girls giggled.

Musashi watched, chuckling at how lighthearted Hiruma was acting! It seemed that as soon as he started dating Hiruma, he was happier. Musashi reached his arm out, and grabbed Hiruma around the waste. Hi then yanked Hiruma close to him. Ready to go home?

Yeah! I want to know what victory sex feels like! Hiruma said, making everybody walk away, slightly disturbed.

We live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love...

Later that night, they just lay in bed after they had finished. But this time they weren't staring at the moon or the stars, they were staring at each other. Musashi was stroking Hiruma's cheek, while Hiruma tried to make himself as cute as possible. I love you Hiruma! Musashi said, kissing Hiruma's forehead.

Ditto Damn oldie! Hiruma said, leaning into the kiss.


End file.
